Let the world die
by joey-anderson
Summary: Bakura is living a boring life and desperately want's it changed, suddenly he meets Ryou who is exactly like him but Ryou's personality is different. What happens to Bakura? Well you'll have to find out! -this is my first fanfic so if you don't like it keep it to you're self's- THANKS!


Let the world die.

**2013 - England**

**Chapter 1**

There are limits to what I can and can't d, like I can get a good score in an exam but I can't ask a girl out. It's a hard life but it's the only one I've got so I have to live a little while longer, well unless I get stabbed in the street by the serial killer that's been going around killing anyone that he sees, the police haven't caught him yet so he's still out there on the street's killing… I bet you he's killing an instant person right now as we speak, and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Bakura wake up! We're going to be late for college!"

"Hmm? Give me 20 more minutes"

"NO! I've made your breakfast now, and it's going to get cold! Bakura? ... Don't make me come up and kick you out of bed!"

"Fine! I'll be down in 20 minutes"

"No now!"

The person shouting at me just now is my friend Yugi, he sounds like my mum who I've been trying to get away from. Yugi is letting me stay with him because I go to the same college as him, and my mum would have killed him if she didn't let me stay with him. So yeah… oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Yami Bakura; I'm 17, in college and living with an old man. I look the same as an average person except for my white hair and I have bright blue eyes, my fringe hides my left eye because when I was six I had an accident where I fell off the 4th floor in my primary school, I was in hospital for a though weeks and left with a big cut down my eye. Of cause everyone in my class was scared of me because my cut would reopen when I came into contact with someone, almost like it was jealous of them; I don't know how a cut could get jealous it just seems like that. Now every time it opens it doesn't hurt because I'm used to the pain, back to my life now.

"Hurry up or I'll leave without you."

"Yeah, yeah, you go on ahead and I'll catch up with you, you got a maths lecture at ten and it's what, nine thirty right now, it takes you thirty minutes to get to the building."

"Fine! See you at lunch then!"

"Bye!"

Look at her run; it's funny because he can't run properly, but hey! Who can? "Ok, Finished!" I always walk on my own because I walk faster than most people, and I'm able to get to class on time. I mostly sleep in class because all the professors blabber on about stuff I already know; I don't see the point in going to class, sometimes I sleep on the roof of the college, sometimes I sneak to the cafeteria to snack or go to the local school shops that are run by club activities, and there are some stupid clubs. All the clubs have at least 20-80 members; like the tennis club has one hundred and forty two members (I counted). You're probably wondering about what club I go to, well there's you're answer… I don't belong to a club! I hate the idea of wasting my time on something so stupid, I get asked to join clubs but I refuse them all because their wasting my time when I could be sleeping on the roof. Every day is the same I'm always on my own and always will be that's how I like it. I think the only time I had friends was before I cut my eye, if you're friends act like that just because of a little cut, then I don't need friends. I see Alice in the lines for lunch and on the way home but that's it, to be honest I hate being around people, their slow, absentminded idiots. Now that I think about it my mum was relieved when I went to live with Yugi, guess she didn't like me either. Oh well.

"Crap! I missed my history class, oh well all I'll get is a punch around the head for missing his class"

by the way my history professor is my oldest brother, so it's alright if I miss his class. Ok let's talk about my family! Well I have two older brothers and an older sister; yep I'm the youngest in the family. All my siblings have a family that I've only seen once or twice but that's it; I can't even remember what their names are or even what they look like, but It's fine because I'll never see them again. My father died when I was two so I don't know what he looks like anymore and my mother is getting older by the day. So yeah that's my family right there. My life is a mess and I don't care what job I get because I just don't care anymore, I don't care about my life because it's annoying, I want to die but It'll be a pain If I had to commit suicide, no one will even care if I did just like my dad, while I cried over his death everyone else acted like nothing happened, I hated them for it.

"Well better get to lunch or there will be no food left for me"

oh look its Marik, please don't notice me! Please god that I don't believe in please make him not see me! Please!

"Oh hey Bakura"

crap!

"Hi"

go away, go away go away!

"Are you going to the lunch on your own again?"

"Yes and if you don't what anything then go away"

"I was worried about you, how about I accompany you to lunch?"

"No because you'll be surrounded by girls and I'll be pushed off my seat again!"

"Come on It'll be fun! Oh that reminds me your brother told me to tell you to go to his office after lunch"

damn I forgot about that!

"Was that it, now leave me alone!"

"Nope"

"Oh I just remembered that I have to take my test sheet to Professor David so I'll go give it to him"

"don't lie to me, I can tell when you're lying"

Crap I forgot he's good at this stuff. Oh Jaden has been sticking around me just so he can get free lunch; I think that he's the only one that wasn't freaked out about my eye. Marik's been popular with guy's and girls for as long as I can remember, girls only like him because he's charming and hansom, guy's like him because if there with him they can get a girlfriend… I can see right through him and what I think of him is that he's an ignorant idiot, I'm smarter than him and I don't even go to the lectures. Right now Marik's working as a host so he can have enough money to go to Hawaii and become a host at one of the biggest hotels there. I think he fits being a host because he's stupid. Oh well. I'm just waiting to get away from this place.

"Bakura…Yami Bakura!"

"Who are you?"

"Come on, you don't even remember your classmates?"

"Nope. What do you what?"

"I started to notice that you sleep a lot in class and sometimes you don't come to class, and you don't have any friends…"

"And your point is?"

"Well I wanted to ask you to join our club but my friends told me to stay a safe distance away from you, and I'd like to ask why?"

"I won't join your club and if you come too close to me my wound will open and you'll get blood on your shirt"

"Oh"

"Was there anything else you wanted?"

"No"

"Then go away"

why won't everyone just leave me alone?

"Can Joey night-walker come to Professor Walker's office immediately?"

Crap forgot. Damn why does he have to call me out now? He knows that I don't like him, let's hope something has happened or I'll kill him

"I'm hear"

huh? Why is Jaden there? Don't tell me…

"Bakura, Marik has been moved to your classes so I'd like you to take care of him for me"

"why? You know he gets on my nerves"

"It's because your my little brother"

"That's a rubbish reason"

"Just do it or I'll tell mum"

"fine!"

I hate this! Hate it, hate it hate it!

"Ha now I can annoy you for as long as I want! Oh are you going to watch the game after college?"

"no because they all look like idiot's chasing after a ball"

"I'll be playing"

"you're the biggest idiot out of them all"

"that's mean Bakura!"

It's not like I care if it's mean or not. You're annoying and that's that. Why should I go and watch some grease monkeys try to play basketball? It's going to take up my precious time at home anyway.

Yay time to go to the library before I go home! I like the library because it's quiet and no one is there to disturb me. This is what I meant by 'precious time', it's the only time I get alone, well apart from sleeping on the roof and sneaking down to the cafeteria, because I don't pay attention to class I use my time to learn stuff in the library because I'm just like that. After I spend six hours in the library I walk home on my own like I always do, so yeah I do this every day and as you can tell it's boring but there's nothing that can change it. When I walk home I go the long way because I like to look at the sky and see how blue it is, I found out that my eye's match the colour of the sky. When you get to the gates of the college you turn left and there's an alleyway that I go through and you end up at the town center where you then turn right and there is another alleyway you go down, yeah I like alleyway's a lot. Then you turn right and walk down the river until you get to the flower shop then you go down the alley that's right by the shop and then you're at a little street which is the street I live on. So yeah that's the long way to mine and Yugi's house. Right now I'm at the river…

"H-help me! Someone!"

"What's wrong?"

"He's after me!"

"Calm down and tell me, who's after you?"

"I don't know who he is, he just suddenly came at me with a knife!"

"You mean the serial killer?"

"Yes!"

"We have to get out of there, follow me!"

"Ok!"

We ran as fast as we could to a secrete area I found nearby, I found it when I was bored walking past the river. I think I found it a couple of weeks before the killing's started. So I led her to the area and we hid from the killer, but it wasn't long before he followed us, he was standing right where we were hiding, it was so quiet that I could hear our breathing, and I think he could too. The girl was breathing so hard that anyone could hear her, and that's when he noticed us under the bushes right next to him. He wiped out his knife and pointed it to us, I stared at it like it was nothing but my mind was blank and my body wouldn't move, the girl fainted when she saw the knife while I was staring right at it, he swung the knife at us, I closed my eye's ready to face death, because I was simply ready to die. His knife suddenly grew and became a sword, I don't know how to explain it but when he swung the blade into my chest I couldn't feel the blade Pierce my skin, it just suddenly went black. I opened my eyes to see if I died or not and for some reason I was somewhere else the blade was in my chest but it didn't hurt, there was blood all over me .

"Is this…a dream? Well it's not a very good dream"

"Bakura! Bakura!"

"Who?"

"Don't you remember me? Come on their waiting for us"

for some reason I want to take his hand and go with him.

"o-ok"

"hurry up Bakura! Or they'll shout at us!"

"I'm hurrying!"

Maybe it's a good dream after all. I held his hand and ran with him, suddenly I was little, I was just like when I was a little boy...Wait how the hell did this happen?! Shit! My life is messed up so messed up that it makes my life not normal.

"Bakura we're here!"

"Where are we?"

"We're at our kingdom!"

"Why are we here?"

"We're here to meet some people that you might remember!"

It was so big, I recognized it but words wouldn't come out of my mouth, it's like with the person next to me, I've seen him somewhere before but I can't remember, and all he's doing is smiling at me, just by looking at him I want to smile back. It makes me wonder that I've never smiled, not once in my life and yet I want to smile all the time I'm with him. I wonder who he is.

"Welcome back Bakura!"

"Back? You mean I've been here before?"

"Yep! This is mine and you're home!"

Our home? Yeah I got used to saying

"I'm home"

at Yugi's but I never really considered it as my home, nor at my parents' home. I really want to say I'm home, I don't know why I just suddenly do. He took me to a large room; there were about eight people in the room with us.

"You're late!"

"Eek!"

I thought she was going to hit us but she just stood there smiling at us they all were, and I couldn't help be smile back at them.

"Bakura do you remember us?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't"

"don't worry about it"

a bell?

"Well you're time is up, make sure you come again Bakura!"

"Wait! How do I get here again?"

"Don't worry Atem will come get you!"

So that's his name, Atem come get me soon!

"Huh?"

"Bakura your awake!"

"Yugi? Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital"

"oh well I don't need to be here anymore"

I have to get out of there quickly; I hate hospitals because they take people's lives. I need to get to Alice's and wait for him to come. I hope he comes soon!

_**~Chapter 2**_**.~**

It's been 2 months since I've seen Atem and I'm still waiting for him. Two months has passed since that day, the killings has stopped, the killer was found dead at the scene of the last murder, his body had been ripped to shreds, he managed to kill the girl he was chasing but he somehow didn't kill me even though he was about to. Kind of weird don't you think. I'm still living with Yugi and as I thought, my family didn't care that I was in hospital. I still skip and sleep in classes nothing really has changed, except that I'm more determined to keep on living until Jesse comes to get me, I can't wait to see him again! I did some research on him but I wasn't able to find anything about him, it's strange I could have sworn I've seen him before. Oh well.

I woke up one morning, it was quite late but strangely Yugi didn't get me up. I went downstairs and had breakfast like usual but Yugi wasn't there, I checked his room but he wasn't there either so maybe she went out or something. I started my daily routine but as I was eating breakfast there was a knock at the door, I thought it was Yugi and that he forgot his key but when I opened the door a person was standing in the doorway lifeless and suddenly collapsed into me, I caught the person and fell to the ground instantly because he was heavy and it was too much for my thin arms. I tried to get him onto the sofa so I could see what's wrong with him, I carried him to the sofa (he was really light). He looked formula but I can't remember where I've seen him, just like Atem. His hair was white just like mine and he had a cut on his right eye; strangely it was the same size and shape as mine but on the opposite side of his face.

"Hmm?"

"Ah you're awake!"

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house, you collapsed in the doorway, outside"

I gave him some water and a towel to dry his hair with, after that he grabbed my shoulders and stared at me closely. Then he suddenly hugged me really tight. "Bakura!"

"Eh?"

"I finally found you! I've been looking for you for ages!"

He squeezed me even more, I nearly couldn't breathe.

"Wait! Let me go for a Minuit!"

He realized and let me go; I needed to catch my breath before I could ask him questions, because I nearly died just then.

"Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am? But I'm you're twin brother Ryou! How can you not remember you're twin!?"

"Look I don't have a twin, ok"

"Yes you do, because I'm your twin! You always looked after me because we didn't have parents!"

"You must be mistaken me as someone else because my mum is still alive, and I have two brothers and a sister, I never had a twin brother"

He lifted up my fringe and taped his forehead ageist my forehead and whispered

"We are twins, so please remember"

Suddenly I felt a huge shock in my body, as though I've felt it before. I suddenly fell to the floor, like his head had shocked my nerve system and closed down.

Black, black, black. That's all I saw, then there were two children running while holding hands, I couldn't see their faces clearly but there seemed to be people chasing after them. They were warning pieces of cloth as clothing, the children were running as fast as they could but the others were slowly catching up to them, the children ran into an ally way but sadly it was a dead end, they were then cornered as the other people surrounded the exit. Suddenly one person that looked like the leader took out a knife and pointed it to the little boy, then the little boy that looked like his brother stood in-front of the boy to protect him from them, but then the leader swung the knife at him and slit his face open there was blood all over the place and as soon as the leader had realized what he had done every single one of them ran away. The little boy held the other boy tight in his tiny arms and cried his little heart out, there was blood all over him and suddenly the little boy who was nearly about to die put his hand on his soft head she whispered 'Stay alive, and look for me' His hand dropped from his head and her eyes lost the shininess they once had and looked dull and lifeless, she then passed away in the little boys arms. He cried some more until he passed out from the shock.

I then woke up from that dream, breathing heavily and sweating quite allot. I sat up and saw Ryou asleep by the bed next to me, he was fast asleep yet I did nothing, I couldn't move, I sat on my bed until Seth opened his eyes.

"You're awake!"

I lifted my hand and flicked him on the forehead, his reaction was priceless. He fell back on the floor while holding his head.

"Why did you flick me?"

"Because I felt like it"

he started sulking in the corner, saying that I was mean to him.

Yugi came home late last night, he walked into the house watching me serving Ryou dinner, and he's still asking why he's staying with us. The next day I got up and had breakfast as usual but I'm making one more portion of food for Ryou. We went to school and I tried to enroll Ryou into the college and surprisingly it worked, Ryou is now in the same classes as me, as the lecturer introduced Ryou to everyone, they all immediately looked at me. Every one kept on bugging me all day and saying that they didn't know I had a twin and how lucky I am and how they wish they had a twin. It was irritating; I skipped most of the day because everyone was annoying me. Ryou skipped class as well saying it'll be lonely without me, to be honest it was great having him around, I think I'm getting soft.

"Hey, when's lunch?"

"Any time you want lunch, why?"

"Because I'm hungry"

He grabbed his stomach as it rumbled. I might as well get him lunch because he's hungry. I showed him to the cafeteria.

"Pick which one you want"

He ran over to the food and picked a hamburger and chips off the counter, I paid for it and we sat on the seats by the windows, like I normally do when I have lunch. Marik saw me having lunch but I was eating with someone he didn't know, he came over and tapped his hand on the table.

"I didn't know you had a twin Bakura"

"yeah, well I do now, so go away"

"tsk, fine"

He walked away and sat at the table opposite us, instantly he was surrounded by crowds of people. We quickly fled from the cafeteria and headed home, I showed Ryou the long way to the house. I've actually gotten used to Ryou being with me, it's kind of fun talking to him.

We arrived at Yugi's but he wasn't home. As soon as I got dressed I went to the shopping center to buy food for tonight's dinner, Ryou tagged along with me saying it's dangerous to go alone and that I could get hurt by some thugs. I could see that he was worried about me so I let him come with me. Maybe he is my brother after all. We went to the shops and brought dinner, but it was as we were going home I felt something strange, my cut had reopened, blood was pouring from my face, and my vision was blurry in my left eye. The pain was excruciating and I fell to the ground screaming as the blood dripped from my hands. I turned to Ryou and saw him clutching his face; his cut had opened as well as mine. I guess their right in the saying that twin feel each other's pain. Ryou's wound wasn't bleeding as much as mine was but this time I could feel the pain, normally I wouldn't feel a thing but today it's the worst pain I've felt in my life. I was screaming so loud that everyone could hear me, but strangely no one even flinched or turned to look at us, as if we weren't there at all. I looked around confused and turned to Ryou and to my horror he was holding a knife while he stood there crying his eyes out. He pointed it at me, kept saying he was sorry and it's to make me remember. He stabbed the knife into my shoulder as he cried. I blacked out.

**1325BC – Egypt**

_**~Chapter 3~**_

I woke up breathing heavily, I sat up and looked around and Ryou was still asleep, I happily smiled at his sleeping face.

"Today's the final day"

I'm always happy in the morning but as soon as we head out to the games I become very serious until we start fighting. Oh I nearly forgot to introduce myself, I'm Yami Bakura, I have red eyes and white hair, I'm 6 and I'm living with my twin brother Bakura Ryou. We live on our own because our parents died after Ryou was born, our mum died after child birth and my dad was killed trying to save us all. So we grew up together. Let me tell you that me and Ryou are slaves to a healthy family, what I meant by games is that we are forced to take part in a death match against other people, because if we don't then we either get killed or we don't get any food for a long time. Today's the final day of the games so then we don't have to kill anymore instant people.

"Ryou, wake up or we'll be late for breakfast!"

"Ah, ok!"

Ryou's always like this he's always happy. Which is something I could never do, I don't know why I just can't smile for long. After breakfast we ran out of the room and headed to the arena in the middle of the town and we ran to our master's to get told what we have to do for the games today. We grabbed out small daggers to fit in our small hands before we head out to start the first game.

We got called out to the arena, the crowds arrived to see us get trampled on, but we have to disappoint them today because we can't afford to lose. We walked into the arena and the crowd started booing us, the person that we had to fight was a big one and he looked very strong, but what he didn't have was speed. We instantly took him down, it was quick but we can't afford to waste time on idiots like him. As he was getting carried away to treat his wounds; he kept shouting as us and saying that we were monsters. Ryou started crying, I ran up to the half dead target and said

"Anyone who makes my brother cry will perish"

I then swung my dagger into his head and watched as the fresh, red blood ooze from his head

"Let's go Ryou, bad people like him deserve to die"

I said smiling. But it's true we do turn into monsters when we kill people, it's... how should I put this? It's a bad habit. After we finished our fights we headed out of the arena, but we were stopped by the pharaoh's guards. We were taken to the prince, when we saw him we were both shocked because he was the same boy we gave our food to because he looked like he needed it more than us.

"Welcome my friends!"

"Eh?"

"I bet both of you are wondering why I summoned you"

"Err yes we are"

'Well to put it simply, I've brought you"

He smiled at us which gave us a chill down our backs. It turns out he was right and our masters were no longer our masters, we now served the prince of Egypt. We were escorted to our room by one of the servants' as we walked down the long corridors the people we passed were whispering stuff about us, I tried to ignore them but I kept imagining that I was killing them if they made Seth cry, but luckily he didn't cry. The servant that showed us to our room was one of the princes personal servant's, he was a lot older than us I think he was about four years older than us and he was very short.

It's been a couple of weeks since we came to the palace, we've been doing all sorts of jobs, like working in the kitchen and the stables, but I still haven't gotten used to it yet. Also Ryou and I have been getting lessons on how to write and how to read, its fun. The pharaoh's made sure we got lessons because we were still children and we needed to learn if we are going to serve the prince of Egypt. The prince has been kind to us and he doesn't treat us bad unlike other people we've served over the years. He even said that he doesn't think of us as servants but as his friends, by him saying that it made Ryou very happy and as long as Ryou is happy I'm happy, so I don't really care if I'm his friend or not. The day's went past and me and Ryou started to get to know the prince and a though other people, the princes name was Atem and one of his servants was called Yugi, they were the only friends me and Ryou had, they were very nice to us as the days went past. We were all on the balcony in Atem's bedroom, when the guards suddenly busted into the room and held their staffs at me, Ryou and Yugi.

"My lord, please move away from the servants"

one guard shouted at the back of the room.

"Their dangerous people, my lord!"

"How are they dangerous? These people have done nothing wrong"

then the priest came thought the guards, the priest has always hated us, we all knew that.

"Your highness, these people have committed treason against the pharaoh"

"They have done no such thing!"

We looked at Atem worried, the guards dragged us away, and Yugi was taken a different way than us, the funny thing was that Atem didn't stop them from taking us away. We were taken to a small room in the room was a bed with hay on it and shackles attached to a long chain that was it there wasn't anything else in the room. The room that we were in was a prison cell.

We were in that cell for ages. The guards even forgot to feed us most weeks; it seemed that no one cared about us even though we were only children. We were slowly dying by the day, and I was slowly losing my mind. It's cruel to let children suffer this way. Time passed and Ryou was weaker than he once was all he did all day was lie on the hard bed, because he didn't have enough energy to get up. By this time for sure the _prince_ wasn't coming to save us, I knew this some time ago but Ryou didn't so I had to keep his hopes up, he is my little brother after all.

"Psst Ryou wake up"

"What?"

"Let's go!"

I said smiling, but Ryou could tell I wasn't the same person I was a long time ago my eye's had lost the shininess they used to have, they were lifeless. We ran out of the cell, I had killed all the guards outside before I woke up Ryou, but I noticed that when I was killing everyone, I seemed to enjoy killing them. We passed lodes of other cells along the way, and one of them had tri-coloured hair inside, we went to inspect the cell and just as I thought, Yugi was dead. The _prince_ didn't bother to save him either and he let his best friend die. By the time we got to the gates of the palace Ryou was worn out from running, I gave Ryou a piggy-back and ran the rest of the way to a small broken down house on the outskirts of the town, you could tell just by looking at it, that no one lived there anymore. We stayed there for a long time; I managed to steel food and water from the town in order to feed Ryou, I also stole clothes and sheets for Ryou as well. I stayed up every night to protect Ryou I wasn't getting any sleep, but I was used to it so it's alright.

A couple of years passed, and I was steeling gold from rich families and using them to buy food. I was no longer known as the child of misfortune but as the king of thieves, I recently got the name because every time I stole from somewhere I would kill someone first, I only did this to protect Ryou. We're 15 years old now and the _prince_ has become pharaoh and I have sworn that I will kill him with my own hands; I think a public execution will be best suited for him. We're travailing around Egypt at the moment, its best not to stay in one place for too long. Ryou's gotten stronger and he steels stuff with me, let's call it a family business. We were walking though a little town and as we were passing lodes of people were whispering about the _pharaoh_.

"Hey, have you heard that the pharaoh is coming to town?"

"Yeah, I heard it from a friend, its great isn't it"

Why do they respect a _pharaoh_ that let his best friends rot in a cell? It's annoying! But it'll give me the perfect chance to kill him, after what he's put us though, and I thought we were his friends. I hate him! The _pharaoh_ final showed up, but unfortunately he was surrounded by guards so we weren't able to get close to him, I expected this was going to happen so I came prepared. We wore clocks to disguise our faces and we were quite tall for our age so it was easy for us to be mistaken as adults. The horses stopped and the guards stopped as well.

"What are you doing? And who are you?"

one of the guards said while walking towards us, we just stood there because he was walking right to his own death. Ryou quickly slashed him; he instantly fell to the ground. We started walking to the others and quickly killed them all with one blow.

"They're so weak"

I said as I smiled, looking at the ground. There was one last guard and the _pharaoh _that's all that stood in our way.

"Who are you?!"

"You don't need to know"

Ryou said as he killed the last guard. The _pharaoh_ was getting nervous as we started to get closer to him, we were covered in blood.

"I order you, as pharaoh to reveal you're self's!"

"Oh but you're not the pharaoh, not to us anyway, you're still a _prince_ to us. We're at you're services, Atem."

We bowed as we I said it. I started smiling.

"Wait! Bakura? Ryou? It's you?"

We lifted our hoods up to show our faces. I was still smiling of course.

"Why are you doing this?!"

We ran up to him and gave a simple answer.

"BECAUSE YOU LET ALICE DIE!"

Ryou shouted while crying. I ran up to Atem to kill him.

But I was interrupted by the priest, who would have thought it would be him; I think he should also pay for what he and the _prince_ did to us.

"So it's you that's causing all the commotion around there"

"Tsk!"

I spat on his shoes, and took a step back.

"You do realize this is a crime against the pharaoh and the punishment for this crime is death"

He said smiling at us.

'So! We will no longer serve this country anymore!"

I swung my knife at the way behind Set (he's the priest).

"Once we kill you and the _prince_, we'll be happy and Yugi can rest in peace"

"Oh you still remember that incident?"

"Of course we do! How could we forget?"

'Humph, I guess you're right about that"

Oh we were right about that because how could anyone forget it?

_**~To be continued~**_


End file.
